


Young and beautiful

by dramaqueen216



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueen216/pseuds/dramaqueen216
Summary: dorian begins quoting "young and beautiful" by lana del ray
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short, but I thought it would be cute. I wrote this all in one sittitng.

“How much longer do I have to hold this position?” Dorian asked.  
“Just a few more minutes. Please stop moving.” Basil responded around the paintbrush that he had shoved in his mouth.   
“My arms hurt. Can we take a break? Please?”   
“Fine. I need more paint anyway. Take a couple of minutes.” He left with his palette and brushes. The portrait looked good, better than anything else he had done. But he could not get the eyes right. They had a bit of grey, but he always put too much. From the other room he heard piano music. So Dorian decided to go to the piano. Obviously. He started singing too.   
“I’ve seen the world, done it all, had my cake now…”  
“Cake? What does cake have to do with anything?” Basil muttered to himself.  
“Diamonds, brilliance, in the air now,”  
“Diamonds can’t be in the air. That doesn’t work.”  
“Hot summer nights, Mid-July, when you and I were forever wild, the crazy days, city lights, the way you’d play with me like a child…” Dorian continued, ignoring Basil’s commentary.  
He must be singing about Sybil, he thought. But wait, they didn’t know each other in July. Basil had just met him in July. It’s still got to be Sybil.  
“Hey, Basil, listen to this. Will you still love me, when I’m no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I’ve got nothing but my aching soul?”  
Basil still didn’t get it, but he still listened for a while. Then he got so confused.   
“Dear lord, when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man. When he comes, tell me that you’ll let him in. Father tell me if you can. All that grace, oh that body, oh that face makes me wanna party. He is my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds.”  
Henry? He’s singing about Henry? That must be it. Who else would he be singing to?  
“Are you done? Can I get back to work?”  
“Basil, please answer me. Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when i’ve got nothing but my aching soul?”  
Oh. What? Dorian was singing to… him? He figured out a response.   
“You know that I will, you know that I will, you know that I will. I will still love you when you’re no longer beautiful.” He was beet red and his voice shook slightly, but he tried to remain calm.   
“You will?” Dorian asked, his face lit up.  
“Yes. I will.”


End file.
